Ash Meets Ganksta NIP
by PentagramCorp
Summary: Horrorcore rapper Gansksta N.I.P. is holding a concert at Pallet Town and Ash is concerned about how it would take effect on him, Brock, and the others. But what would happen when Ganksta unleashes the Ultimate Beast?
1. Chapter 1

Ash meets Ganksta N.I.P.

**Disclaimer: PentagramCorp does not own pokemon or Ganksta N.I.P. in any way, shape, or form. If you have a problem with this upcoming story please leave your feelings at the door and you are allowed to post complaints in the reviews.**

It was a beautiful day in the Kanto region of the pokemon world. Ash was just returning home from Sinnoh after feeling too homesick. He walked toward Pallet Town along with his trusty Pikachu alone for some reason.

"Man Pikachu I sure do miss Brock and Misty. I hope they're doing fine don't you think?" Ash asked.

"Pika pika!"

"Yeah, I'm confident too in thinking that they are ok. Say, what do you think of stopping by a nearby town to rest for a little bit, eh?"

"Pika!"

"Heheh, alright! Let's do it!"

Ash then took a right turn on a road that led to nearby Lavender Town. Once he got there, he looked for a place to sleep but a poster on the side of a building's wall caught his eye. The poster contained a graphic image of a African-American man in his 40s with his mouth full of bloody human guts, hands gripped on a chainsaw while set in front of a background of a upside-down star.

"Hmmmmm, what's this?" Ash then asked himself.

He then looked at the wording and it said:

GANKSTA N.I.P. SOUTH PARK PSYCHO HORRORCORE RAPPER PERFORMING IN PALLET TOWN JUNE 6TH, 201-

"Wow, how marvelous. Who in the right mind would want to watch this?" Ash again asked himself.

"Hahahaha, same good old Ash, of course I would!" A familiar face exclaimed. Grabbing the attention of nearby passer-byers.

"Brock!? Oh wow what a surprise! I sure miss you!" Ash said as he tipped his hat down.

"Yeah I sure miss you too. How's your new adventure going?" Brock asked.

"Oh its going great! I have an upcoming encounter with Xerneas and that bastard Yveltal who is hellbent on killing everybody so Arceus please help me."

"Haha, good luck on your mission"

"Thanks."

"No problem"

"So um Brock do you know about this Ganksta N.I.P guy is? He looks pretty crazy."

"Heck yeah Ash! He's known for his songs that contain graphic lyrics. He also co-wrote songs for the pioneers of horrorcore rap Geto Boys. But I don't think you care about that."

"So you're going to pay your hard earned money to see this fool performing satanic rituals on-stage?"

"Well, if you suppose..."

Ash then looked back at the poster. Then back at Brock who then tilted his head in confusion.

"The concert is only six hours from now. Maybe you should get your ticket since I'm going to find a good place to take a nap."

"But Ash, I though you were going to go with me."

"W-wait wh-wh-what?"

"Let's head over there. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Ash then contemplated on the idea and gave up.

"Alright Brock, let's do it."

**A/N: This chapter was written by Beast of Doom. Soon the chapters will be short and long depending on our mood on writing the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HomicidalHomosexual here. This is going to be one of my first times writing a fanfic. PentagramCorp does NOT own pokemon or any of its entities nor Ganksta N.I.P.**

Ash and Brock then traveled quickly to Pallet Town to see what Ganksta had to offer. Once they got there, they noticed a line forming in front of a booth two Team Rocket members were guarding. When they got to the front, they paid their $120 up front to the man sitting behind the table.

"How old is this kid?" asked the man.

"He's only ten." Brock said.

"Nope. Sorry we can't let kiddos into the concert."

"Well, I do know these two Team Rocket grunts and I absolutely know that they're gonna let me in." Ash said.

"Oh no, not today!" James yelled.

"Hey shut up! You need to let me in. I want to spend some time with Brock."

"Yeah, like I'm about to let THAT happen! Hahahahaha!" James laughed.

Frustrated, Ash grabbed Brock by the arm and ran into the venue.

"GET HIM!" yelled James as Jessie and Meowth followed along with a mob of drunk concert-goers.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu ran as fast as they could to the backstage. Panting, they began to walk around. What made both of them become shocked was the amount of slaughtered animals hanging from meat hooks along with upside down stars painted with blood along the walls that were teeming with bloodsucking leeches and worms.

"Oh my Arceus..." Ash gasped.

"Let's get out of here." Brock said worriedly.

"We can't risk being caught by Team Rocket. We need to find a better route to the other people."

Covering their noses from the awful stench of raw guts and dripping blood, they carefully walked to the exit. They then heard ear-piercing screaming coming from behind them.

"Wh-what was that?"

"Shhhh..."

The voice then yelled out the word "Rape" repeatedly until it was stopped by a sound of a gunshot. Suddenly, a door a few paces behind them swung open revealing a menacing 6 foot 5 man who appeared to be wearing no shirt, bloodstained khaki shorts, Jordan brand shoes with knee high black socks, and a red hat that contains the phrase "Bitch Please" on the front with gold lettering.

"What are yall doing here?!" yelled the man, aiming his chrome Desert Eagle at Ash.

Ash stumbled on the floor, landing on a puddle of blood, he almost threw up but he managed to say something while Brock froze there with his hands up.

"E-excuse me sir. B-b-but we were j-just VIPs. Heheh. Right Brock?" Ash said.

"Yeah we're VIPs alright."

"Let me see yo passes." the man said.

"R-r-r-right about that..." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmmmm, well damn, might as well let you guys in since yall still young..."

"Really?"

"You heard me! Go to the damn exit!"

Ash then gave a nod and signaled Brock and pikachu to come with him. Ash then asked the man a question.

"Before we go, can you tell us who you are?"

"Ganksta N.I.P."

**A/N: Annnnnd thats it for now. Im about to leave this story to the others to finish. I might be able to make a few chapters and such.**


End file.
